Field of Invention
The invention relates to a dispensing plunger, to a dispensing apparatus comprising the dispensing plunger, as well as to a method for dispensing a medium out of a collapsible cartridge.
Background Information
Cartridges are frequently used in an industrial setting, in the construction sector, for example in the construction of buildings and/or structures, as well as in the dental field, in order to store flowable substances and to dispense these as required for the respective application. Examples for such substances are caulking compounds, compounds for chemical dowels or chemical anchors, adhesives, pastes or impression compounds in the dental field. These cartridges are typically made of plastic and are produced in an injection molded process.
One difference between one component systems in which the material to be dispensed is only composed of one component and two-component or multi-component systems in which at least two different components are stored in separate chambers of the same cartridge or in separate cartridges, wherein the components are mixed on dispensing by a dynamic mixing apparatus or a static mixing apparatus. An example of this is a two-component adhesive which only hardens once the two components have been mixed.